Leafless Maze
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: Continuation to CaH. It's the last day of the two weeks Dark said he'd stay at the castle. While thinking about what he should do, he finds a dead maze and goes to investigate. Once he hears the full story of the maze, he leaves with Link to find a way to revive it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know that Dark Link and Shadow Link are two different things but if you think about it... How does Dark Link appear into the Water Temple's room if not by being a shadow at somewhere?

Have fun!

Oh, and I own nothing else except the story and idea! Everything else, the characters and places, goes to Nintendo and who ever invented the amazing Legend of Zelda series!

**This IS continuation for CaH!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LEAFLESS MAZE

CHAPTER 1

It had been two weeks since Dark came to the castle of Hyrule. The dark Hylian woke up early at that day. He carefully got up from the bed and went to change clothes. He took one of the red tunics before leaving the room.

At the hallway he started to put the tunic on and stuffed his black cap inside the red one to keep it along. Dark had learned at least the hallways between main hall, kitchen, stables and his and Link's shared room. That was at least a road he didn't get lost anymore but rest of the way was still unknown to him.

The dark Hylian headed out of the castle through the back door. It was very cold air and it got Dark's breath to come out in mist. He walked deeper into the back garden of the castle deep in thoughts.

_"It's been two weeks. Today's the last day..."_ Dark thought sadly. He glanced once back towards the castle before sighing and turning back to the road he had chosen. _"If I leave, Link will be sad. But if I stay... I don't think Zelda is too happy about that..."_ He thought and stopped right in front of huge wall of leafless bushes.

Dark was bit startled at the scene. Confused he walked forward and found that even though he could see through the walls, there were two different roads to be taken. Shrugging a bit the dark Hylian decided to investigate further and chose the road to right.

Dark walked forward in the maze of leafless bushes and soon he realized to have gotten lost. The walls were see-through but the more there were the harder it became to see through them. _"Oh, crap..."_ Dark thought bit panicking. "This sure wasn't a good plan..." He muttered, sighed and continued his way forward.

Left, right, forward, dead-end, backwards, left and again left. Dark was thoroughly lost and wasn't sure anymore if he had already gone through that particular way. The dark Hylian sighed and shook his head. He looked up but the sky was filled with dark grey clouds and there were no trees or anything else useful been seen. Even the castle was out of his sight.

Link woke up hours later after Dark had gotten lost in the maze. He yawned and sat up while stretching. The Hero opened his eyes with a small smile and looked around... And was fully shocked to see that Dark wasn't there. "Dark?" Link called but didn't get an answer.

The Hero looked around bit worriedly and noticed that the black clothes of the dark Hylian was gone. _"Shit! Why didn't I notice that he woke up already?!"_ Link thought in panic and jumped up from the bed nearly falling to the floor. "Ack!" He shouted but was lucky enough to catch his balance in time.

Link had no idea why but he decided to actually check out of the window. On the snowy ground right underneath the window was three snow lanterns. One was done together and the two others were separately done. One by Dark and one by Link. The Hero sighed sadly and gazed bit further into the yard. Suddenly he grinned, left to change clothes and was soon out of the room.

Dark stopped walking and sighed. "Oh, freaking hell... Why do I always go investigate places on my own?" He mumbled sadly while looking around. He had been backtracking his way for long while so the snowy ground was filled with footprints all over it. "Okay... Calm down..." The dark Hylian told himself while closing his eyes. "Just think for a second..."

Suddenly there was sound of snapping stick. Dark turned around real fast. "Who's there?" He called and looked around. _"Oh crap... What if it's one of the guards and I'm not even supposed to be here?"_ The dark Hylian thought in slight panic. He gulped. _"Should I tell that I'm lost?"_ Dark wondered and listened quietly to the sounds around him.

_"Why isn't anyone answering?"_ The dark Hylian questioned and narrowed his eyes but soon smiled bit relieved. _"Maybe it was just a small animal... Rabbit or something..."_ Dark thought and chuckled a bit. He shook his head and took a deep breath. "Just cool it... There's nothing to worry about..." Dark told himself as reassuring as he could.

After having calmed down, the dark Hylian continued his way. He had no idea where he was heading to but staying on move would be better than freezing to death. Dark kicked the snow in frustration. _"Link probably thinks that I left already... But if he checks the stables he knows that I'm somewhere around still... I wouldn't leave Storm if I left."_ He thought with bit happier mood. _"Maybe he'll come after me... I just hope _he'll_ know how to get out of here..."_ The dark Hylian hoped.

Suddenly Dark was startled by another snapping stick. He turned around in a flash but saw no-one around. This time he didn't call out but started to head towards the sound. The dark Hylian wasn't fully sure where the sound had come from but after few turns and long corridors, he was even more lost.

There was no sign of broken sticks nor any other set of footprints at all. Dark sighed and shook his head. _"I really gotta get out of here..."_ He thought while trying to hold the panic at bay. The dark Hylian stopped for a while and started to really think his situation through. _"Okay... Maybe I should head to the center of the place... So, new snow and new footprints..."_ Dark decided and turned around.

He listened carefully to his surroundings while searching for new ways in the maze. Dark grinned a bit when he noticed a new way he hadn't yet checked. The dark Hylian started his trek forward bit happier but still slightly worried about what actually was following him.

It took several hours from Dark to finally find the middle of the place. There had been at least three times the sound of snapping stick. It still freaked him out but no-one answered when he called to it. And even worse was that there was no birds around, not even crows and magpies. It started to be quite clear that someone _was_ following him.

The area he came to was round and in middle was a fountain but it was empty of water. There were four benches around the fountain and couple of signs. Dark sighed in relief and walked to the fountain. He leaned back first against it and closed his eyes.

_"Finally. I was getting worried I'd never find the middle..."_ Dark thought bit happily with a sigh. He opened his eyes and looked around for a while. "It should be easier to find a way out from here... I hope..." The dark Hylian muttered and left to the closest sign. _"No harm checking the signs..."_ He thought with slight smile.

The first sign was no help at all with the text of _"Middle of the rose garden."_ Dark was close to facepalm at the sign. "Thanks for the obvious..." He muttered disappointed about the info. But he soon chuckled and shook his head. "Okay... Next..." Dark whispered and looked around for next sign. "A-ha!" He shouted quietly when he noticed the second sign.

Dark walked to it and hoped for the best but ended up disappointed again. _"Since you found it this far, can you find out too?"_ Was with the second sign. Dark growled at it. "Dam things! Can't they be even one bit of helpful?!" He shouted angrily and walked back to the fountain. The dark Hylian sat down to the cold rocks of the fountain and sighed exaggerated while crossing his arms over his chest.

Suddenly there was rustling in the close by wall of leafless bushes. Dark stood up and tried to be ready for anything. Then, out of nowhere, there came a deer jumping through the bushes. Dark screamed out of shock and tried to back off.

The deer came right at him and the dark Hylian took a fast step backwards. He remembered way too late that the fountain was right behind him. Dark fell screaming back first into the empty fountain and the deer jumped right over it.

The dark Hylian slid down to the bottom of the fountain. After catching his breath and recovering from the shock, Dark stood up. The area he was at was small and round but the way back up looked icy and slippery. He narrowed his eyes and started to try and get up but he didn't get a grip from anywhere and after a short climbing he slid back down.

"Oh, crap... What now?" Dark asked quietly and sat down. He looked up to the edge of the fountain while trying to come up with a good plan of getting away from there. Suddenly a rope flew right through the air and nearly came as far as to Dark. The dark Hylian screamed a bit and backed off in shock. The rope was hanging from the edge of the fountain and came enough down so he could reach it.

_"Well... This solved my problem..."_ Dark thought and went to take a grip on the rope. He pulled himself up with the rope's help. The dark Hylian sighed in relief once he got back to solid ground. "Hey, thanks for—" He started but once he looked around, there was no-one around.

The rope was tied to close by bench's foot tightly but there was no-one to be seen. "Hey! Is here anyone?!" Dark called but no-one answered. He sighed and went to get the rope off of the bench. After that he gathered the rope and looked around again. Still no-one anywhere near the place.

_"Well, _someone_ was here... But who?"_ Dark thought while sitting down to the closest bench. _"Oh, well... I gotta try and get out of here..."_ He continued and got back up. The dark Hylian turned around and started to head back towards the way he had come from but suddenly something caught his interest.

On the snow was drawn several arrows. There was no writing but only arrows. Dark crouched down to take a better look. Suddenly he grinned. _"Whoever is trying to help, is doing it again..."_ He thought and memorized the order of the arrows before going back to the maze.

It took about half an hour before he finally got out of the maze. Dark sighed in relief and walked underneath the closest tree to sit down. "There you are! I've been looking for you for the whole darn day!" Someone suddenly called and Dark nearly yelped in shock.

The dark Hylian turned around towards the sound and sighed in relief. "Link! You really don't know how happy I am to see you!" Dark called and stood up. Link frowned a little.

"Oh, how's that?" He asked carefully. Dark blushed a bit and dropped his gaze to ground.

"Well... You see..." He started nervously, took once a deep breath and tried to calm down. "I went to take a look at that place but, well, got lost..." Dark explained and nodded towards the leafless maze.

"Really?" Link asked while raising one eyebrow at him. Dark just nodded bit ashamed about the situation. "Well... That's... Um..." The Hero wasn't fully sure what to say. Dark sighed and shrugged.

"Well... There is probably something we should actually talk about..." The dark Hylian said nervously. Link sighed and nodded.

"Yeah..." He replied and started to walk back towards the way he had come from. Dark followed him quietly. In no time the duo was back to their room. Dark walked straight to the window and sat down. Link walked to the table after closing the door and looked straight at Dark.

Link sighed. "You want to know a secret?" He asked. Dark raised his gaze from the floor to the Hero and nodded slowly. "The maze is actually dead. Really few go to there in these days. It used to be really beautiful during summer but something happened and all of the flowers have withered. The gardener had no idea what happened."

Dark sighed and leaned against the cold window. "Before or after Ganon's death?" He asked quietly. Link shrugged. "I believe it's part of Ganon's works. I think he destroyed it." The dark Hylian stated.

Link frowned. "How's so?" He asked. Dark sighed again and closed his eyes.

"Because I know what kind of magic he used." He replied quietly. "And it really killed everything on its path." Dark explained quietly.

"You think there'd be a way to fix it?" Link asked bit hopefully. Dark shrugged.

"I have no idea." He replied quietly and glanced out of the window. The dark Hylian frowned. "I didn't know that we could've seen the maze from here..." Dark whispered bit confused. Suddenly his frown deepened. _"But _he_ did know..."_

Link gulped once while waiting for Dark to continue. "You..." The dark Hylian eventually whispered. "It was freaking _you_ who followed me!" He shouted in bit of anger. "Why the hell you didn't say a thing?! Did you actually _enjoy_ of freaking the hell out of me, huh?!" Dark screamed in anger and stood up.

"Wow, hey! That's not the way things went!" Link replied nervously. Dark narrowed his eyes at him.

"Then, pray tell me, how _did_ it go?" The dark Hylian asked coldly. Link gulped. This sure as hell wasn't what he had hoped for. In reality he had wished it to stay out of Dark's realization.

"Well... I had been meaning to come and help you but... Well..." Link started nervously. Dark stayed silent while waiting him to continue. Eventually the Hero sighed. "I don't know what went into me... I didn't mean to freak you out or anything... I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Was that deer part of your plan?" Dark asked while crossing his arms. Link shook his head.

"No, not even one bit. It got startled about me and had no other way than through the bushes. I really didn't mean to get you fall into the fountain." The Hero explained sadly.

"Why didn't you show up when you actually had a chance?" The dark Hylian asked confused. Link shrugged.

"I got worried. I didn't mean to get you into trouble or freaked out... I just... Lost confidence of showing up." The Hero replied quietly while dropping his gaze to the floor in shame. Dark narrowed his eyes.

"You _lost_ confidence? Don't play with me! You got the Triforce of _Courage_, for goddesses sake!" Dark shouted at him. Link flinched at it and kept his gaze in the floor. The dark Hylian turned his back to the Hero and stared out of the window.

Link gulped. "I... I know it sounds like a lie but it's not that, Dark..." He started quietly. "I really don't know what went into me but..." The Hero continued and finally raised his gaze back up. "Dark, I'm sorry. I really am." Link half pleaded.

Dark shook his head while staying quiet. He didn't turn around. Instead the dark Hylian kept staring at the leafless maze in the backyard. Link dropped his gaze back to the ground and sat to the table behind him. "Please, Dark, I'm really sorry. Is there any of way I could make it up to you?" The Hero asked bit hopeful about the situation.

Dark sighed and closed his eyes. "What did the maze look like before it was destroyed?" He asked quietly. Link blinked in shock and it took him a while before he could answer.

"Well... At winter it is kinda the way it is currently but at summer... At summer it has had amazingly green leafs and eventually deep red flowers. It's quite cool. But the thorns are quite sharp." Link replied with a slight shrug.

"And it wasn't like that at last summer?" Dark asked quietly. Link sighed and shook his head.

"No... It hasn't been like that for several years..." He answered and dropped his gaze back to the floor. "Zelda has kept it there just in case. Or maybe just because of the maze part but it has been out of use for years. She really loved it while it still was actually living." Link continued with a sad smile. Dark just nodded but stayed silent.

After a while Link eventually sighed again. "Maybe we should go and try to find a way of reviving the maze." He suggested hopefully. Dark narrowed his eyes and thought about the suggestion. Eventually he nodded slowly.

"Sounds like a plan." The dark Hylian said with a grin. "Let's do it." Dark stated while turning around but he narrowed his eyes at Link. "Yet, you're still not fully forgiven..." He half growled. Link flinched slightly and gulped while nodding.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: If you read this far, please leave a comment! Even anonymous reviews are accepted!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

I**N CASE YOU'RE INTERESTED:** I'm really wishing for pictures of my story. I don't care what your drawing skills are (you can check my DevArt page to know how crappy I am while drawing) but I really would love it if you drew a picture of your favorite part of my story. I accept from stick people pictures to works worthy of being shown in a museoum and everything in between! For everyone who tells that they'll draw a picture, I shall write a story. All I need is your fave charactes and bit of info. Also, if you don't want to come up with an idea for it but you have a picture that you have drawn and like it, I can write a story for the picture!  
**So, in short:** Your picture of one part of my story = a story from me with your ideas.  
There is **no deadline** for this and the more pictures you do, the more stories I'll write for you. Simple, right? I really hope for lots of pictures! =)  
**NOTE!** Write me either a PM or by doing a review reply. DON'T tell me what part you're drawing, just that you do draw a picture. I have DevianArt account, so if you do have such too, it'll be easy to send a link once it is done and uploaded. On other time, send me link by e-mail (can be found on my profile page) and I will send you review of it by here or by e-mail if you leave me your e-mail. In DA I can fave your work, on other sites I'll put the picture to my bookmaks. THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know that Dark Link and Shadow Link are two different things but if you think about it... How does Dark Link appear into the Water Temple's room if not by being a shadow at somewhere?

Have fun!

Oh, and I own nothing else except the story and idea! Everything else, the characters and places, goes to Nintendo and who ever invented the amazing Legend of Zelda series!

**This IS continuation for CaH!**

_**IMPORTANT!**_ The creature called Dragmog the Fluffy/Dragmos is THOROUGHLY MINE! Do NOT steal or copy or anything else! DRAGMOG IS MINE AND MINE ONLY!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LEAFLESS MAZE

CHAPTER 2

The two Hylians walked out of the castle from back door. Link took the lead while Dark still checked that his sword and shield were properly with him. The Hero guided the darker Hylian past the maze and into woods at the back of the garden.

"So... Why we're not taking the horses?" Dark asked while coming next to Link.

"Because the walk's not that long and there is something that really isn't too happy about horses." Link replied nonchalantly. Dark just nodded but refused to even glance at the Hero. Link dropped his gaze to ground again while trying to come up good enough apology that the darker Hylian would actually accept.

They walked long while in silence and eventually Dark glanced backwards. He flinched a bit and contemplated for a short second whether or not he should open his mouth and say something. "Um... Link?" The dark Hylian eventually asked.

Link raised his gaze up and half gasped in shock. He stopped straight off and stared at the tree right in front of him. The Hero chuckled bit nervously while going around the tree. "Um... Thanks..." He whispered while catching up with the dark Hylian.

Dark just shrugged. "I did wonder for a while whether or not I should warn you." He stated while turning his gaze off of Link.

Link sighed. "Yeah, well, you could've gotten a revenge if you would've kept your mouth shut." He replied and flinched straight off after saying it. _"Damn it! Can't you keep your mouth shut at least once?!"_ The Hero thought bit angrily.

Dark grinned a bit but soon it turned into an angry frown. "Maybe but even until now you haven't asked if I'm okay after falling to that darn fountain." He said with a shrug.

Link flinched again and sighed. "So... _Are_ you okay?" He asked carefully. Dark snorted.

"Isn't that a bit too late by now?" The dark Hylian replied coldly. He glanced at the Hero who had once again dropped his gaze to the ground. _"Why can't I just forgive him already? I mean that..."_ Dark sighed and turned his gaze back to the road. Suddenly the ground shook a bit. "What the...?" He asked in slight shock.

"Oh shit..." Link said quietly and suddenly he moved real fast. He went right behind Dark, pulled him behind the closest tree and brought his hand over the dark Hylian's mouth. "Close your eyes and stay quiet." The Hero whispered sharply.

"The hell...?" Dark asked in shock and tried to pull free. The ground shook again. Link closed his eyes tightly and held even tighter to Dark.

"Do as I say, Dark." Link hissed. "Close your eyes." He continued straight off when the ground shook even more and the heavy footsteps were heard. Dark was startled about Link's voice and eventually closed his eyes. "Come on... Lay down..." Link whispered quietly and while still holding to Dark, he started to slowly crouch down. Dark followed him mainly because Link was holding so tightly to him.

"Keep your eyes closed and stay still." Link whispered quietly while laying down to the ground. The ground was still shaking while the creature came closer to them. Link held tightly to Dark and made sure he was fully laying on the ground. Suddenly there was heard a sound of sniffing.

Link was bit shaking and breathing fast. Dark then again was fully confused. _"What in earth is _he_ scared of?"_ He wondered but even he was happy when the creature started to move away from them.

Once the creature was gone, Link sighed in relief, let go of Dark and sat up. "Whew. That was close one." He whispered and chuckled a bit. "Sorry for being rough but I really didn't want to start a fight with that creature." The Hero explained slightly nervously.

Dark sat up too and looked at Link waiting him to continue. Link sighed and looked to the way the creature had left. "That creature has really few of points to hit. And that's not all. The creature is huge as the castle, fast and really mean. After getting one hit dealt it won't give any more chances for it. The only way to get away from it is by running and getting a place to hide at. Laying at the ground is one of the best ways to avoid it if it hasn't had a chance to see you yet." He explained bit grimly.

"How'd you know?" Dark asked carefully. Link chuckled.

"Because I've fought with it before. The only reason I haven't killed is the fact that it's the pet of the royal gardener. He wouldn't be too happy to hear that I've killed the creature." The Hero replied with slight grin."Now, come on, we don't have much time before it comes back." Link continued and stood up. He left straight off to continue towards the way they were going to.

Dark followed him but fell into his thoughts. There was something familiar with the creature but he couldn't figure out what. Soon the duo came to a huge and round clearing. In middle of it was old house. Link glanced once around before rushing to the door Dark right behind him. The Hero knocked on the door in tune of the royal song.

"I'm coming!" Came from inside and soon an old man opened the door. "Link! Nice to see you around again. And you must be Dark. Come on in." He said quite happily. Link nodded and went straight in. Dark followed him and nodded too to the gardener.

Once the trio had sat down around the table, the gardener asked straight off: "So, how can I help you?" Link took once a deep breath.

"We came to talk about the leafless maze." He started but suddenly the place started to shake. Then, out of nowhere, there was mad growling right outside the window. Link stood up in bit of shock and with slight yelp. Even Dark was startled but he stayed at the table.

The gardener sighed. "Just a second. I'll handle this." He stated and walked out of the house. "Fluffy!" He called bit angrily. The huge dark creature whined quietly, glanced at the window and growled shortly. "They're my friends! Just stop that already!" The gardener shouted commandingly.

"No... It can't be..." Dark whispered and stood up from the table. For Link's shock he walked out of the house and right behind the gardener. He fully ignored Link's scared commands for him to come back inside. The creature stood up on its full height and growled even harder.

"FLUFFY, NO!" The gardener shouted in anger as loudly as he could. Dark just stared at the creature.

"He wouldn't have been having really fluffy and soft fur when he was little?" The dark Hylian asked in amazement.

"Uh... Yeah, he had... Why?" The gardener asked.

"Grew up fast? The softest part having been the neck fur that turned into spikes? The fur itself turned into really, really thick and hard armor?" Dark asked quietly.

"Yes... Do you know he's kind?" The gardener asked in confusion. Dark just nodded.

"Dragmos..." The dark Hylian whispered quietly. The creature stopped growling right after that and stared at Dark. Dark moved to a clearer place and kept his eyes on the creature. "Hey, there... I'm no harm, okay?" He whispered while the creature came back down to all four and kept its eyes right at him.

The gardener stared in pure horror at Dark. "I wouldn't do that if I were you..." He whispered when Dark reached out to touch the creature. Link stared in shock and fear at the scene.

But the creature didn't do anything. It let Dark touch it and it even closed its eyes. After that it opened its eyes and gave huge lick. The dark Hylian gasped a bit when the creature licked him from toes to head but he stood quietly on his place. "See... I'm no harm. Remember?" Dark whispered smiling. "Do you have a ball?" He asked from the gardener.

"Uh... What?" The man asked in pure shock.

"A ball. You know, round thing that one can throw around?" Dark asked bit confused. The gardener blinked few times, nodded and returned back inside. He came out real soon with a red ball and gave it to Dark. "Thanks." He replied smiling.

The creature stood back to its full height. "Hey, wanna play?" Dark asked from it. The creature fell back to all four and did a full circle before nodding. Dark moved the ball from one hand to another, threw it in the air and caught it few times. The creature's eyes followed the ball eagerly. "Fetch!" Dark screamed and threw the ball as far as he could. The creature gave out a half bark half growl and ran after the red ball.

"How in earth...?" The gardener asked quietly. Dark chuckled.

"I've had a Dragmog too. It's a funny little creature. And I'm surprised it has grown up this much." The dark Hylian replied smiling.

"A Dragmog?" The gardener asked fully confused. Dark nodded smiling.

"Yeah. One of a kind." He whispered quietly. "It is actually something between dragon and a dog. That's the reason it's so faithful for its owner... And likes to play." Dark explained. "And that's not all. It is very great guardian too." The dark Hylian continued and grinned when the creature came back with the ball. It dropped it right in front of Dark and did a fast circle again.

Dark chuckled. "You okay if I call you Fluffy?" He asked while picking the ball up. The creature gave a fast bark growl to him and nodded. "Nice~. Fetch!" Dark replied and threw the ball again. The Dragmog left right after the ball.

"Can you tell me more about Fluffy's kind?" The gardener asked quite hopeful. Dark nodded.

"Yeah, sure." He replied and crossed his arms over his chest. "There's always only one Dragmog alive. When it dies, it lays an egg. The egg is to be hold in very hot place and it takes about year or two for it to hatch." Dark explained.

"How do you know all this?" The gardener asked quietly. Dark smiled sadly.

"Because I had one long ago. Really faithful creature and loving. Not to mention very playful too." The dark Hylian replied quietly.

"What happened?" The gardener asked worriedly. Dark sighed.

"Ganondorf. He attacked and hurt my Dragmog. By the time I got back he had died and all I found was the egg. I hid the egg in hopes of coming back someday." The dark Hylian explained grimly. "But I never got the chance..." He whispered quietly.

By that time Link had slowly come out of the house and was fully startled when the Dragmog came back and started to growl at him. "Fluffy, no!" Both Dark and the gardener shouted simultaneously. The creature flinched and whined quietly.

"Link, get here." Dark half growled and the Hero came right next to him. The dark Hylian took the ball and gave it to Link. "Talk and throw." He half commanded. Link stared at the quietly growling creature and gulped. "Trust me. If you want Fluffy to trust you, you'd better do as I say." Dark whispered to him. Link nodded.

The Hero raised the ball and waved it in the air. The Dragmog looked bit confused but followed the ball. "I'm no harm for ya. You want to play?" Link whispered quietly but it was still clear that he was actually afraid of the huge creature. Dark sighed and shook his head.

"Idiot..." He mumbled and came right behind him. "That's exactly not the way I was talking about." Dark told him, took a grip of Link's hand and extended it towards the creature. "Come here, Fluffy." The dark Hylian called and the Dragmog lowered its head down to his touch. "This is Link. He's friend of mine and your owner's. Get him known." Dark told to the creature.

The Dragmog let Link touch him and sniffed few times slowly to get the scent memorized. Dark took his hand off and backed few steps. Fluffy kept on sniffing few more times before pulling off and licking the Hero. Link was fully shocked and pulled back by stepping few times backwards. Fluffy started to growl at him and bared his teeth fully. Dark sighed and facepalmed.

"You really shouldn't back off like that, Link." He mumbled and pushed the Hero back in front of the huge Dragmog. "No, reach back up at him and stay put." Dark half hissed to Link's ear while backing off. Link stared at the creature in pure fear but did as the dark Hylian told him.

Fluffy glanced once at his owner and at Dark. The gardener was worried but Dark nodded encouragingly. The Dragmog went back down, let Link touch him, sniffed few times and licked again. Link fought back at the urge of backing off and he closed his eyes tightly. Then the tongue of the creature was off and the Hero was actually confused about not being fully wet.

Link was startled when Dark came back right behind him. "Get the ball up, talk and throw the ball." He half hissed to him before backing off. The Hero frowned a bit but started to smile slightly.

He raised the ball up and waved it. "I'm no danger for ya. I'd actually would like to be friends, if you'd like." Link said bit hopefully. The creature followed the ball and Link wasn't fully sure if it was actually listening to him. "You wanna play?" He asked and Fluffy gave again the strange sound of mix of bark and growl. Link smiled and threw the ball as far as he could. "Fetch!" He shouted and the creature ran right after the red ball.

Dark came next to him. "Bit uncertain but quite good first impression." He said grinning. Link glanced at him.

"Well, I'm sorry but that creature freaks the hell out of me." He replied bit grimly. Dark chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, at least it won't be trying to eat you when you come here next time." The darker Hylian stated grinning. Link sighed and nodded.

"That is actually a good thing." He replied and was startled when the creature came right back at them.

"Just think of it as one big and odd looking dog." Dark whispered to him while backing off. Link glanced at him with a look that clearly said: _You kidding me, right?_ Dark just chuckled with a wide grin on his face. Link sighed, took the ball and threw it again.

After a while the trio went back inside and left the Dragmog outside to guard the house. "So, you were talking about the leafless maze, right?" The gardener asked smiling.

Link nodded while calming down from the meeting of the creature. Dark grinned a bit. "Let's make an exchange. I'll tell you all I know about Dragmogs and you'll answer to our questions. Okay?" He asked happily.

The gardener nodded eagerly. "It's a deal! So, what do you want to know?" He replied grinning.

"Is there a way to revive the maze without starting from start?" Link asked. He had calmed down enough and had a chance to concentrate to their actual mission again. The gardener nodded.

"Actually, I might have a way." He replied and frowned a bit. "I heard a rumor that there'd be a temple not too far from here. There should be a bag of special seeds." The gardener started and stood up. He walked to a bookshelf and watched the books for a while before pulling one out. "When I heard about the seeds I had a feeling of reading of it before." He continued and put the book down to the table.

The gardener started to go it through and eventually found the page he was searching for. "I thought this was just a myth but it actually might be true. These seeds are very rare and don't even grow at Hyrule. It is said that it can revive anything but they are to be planted at winter." He started while skimming through the page.

"Why at winter? I thought that plants always grew at summer, not at winter." Link sated bit confused. The gardener chuckled.

"I know what you mean but like I said, these are special ones." He started and glanced at the Hero. "They're supposed to be put into the snow underneath the plant it is supposed to revive. They're to be put into the depth of the seed's height. Not deeper nor higher. And they are not supposed to be hid by the snow. If it is going to affect the way they're supposed to, it'll be gone after twenty-four hours. It will leave a trail down to the ground. Don't touch the trail nor hide it. The nature will do its work at that." The gardener explained.

The two Hylians were quiet for a while and thought about the information that was given to them. "So, did you understand that?" The gardener asked after a while. Both Dark and Link nodded slowly. "Good. You probably should head forward then. The temple's not that of far from here." He continued with a nod.

"What direction?" Link asked carefully. The gardener thought for a while before pointing to the opposite window.

"You just keep going forward. It is quite well just straight line between the castle and the temple. My house is in middle." He answered and stood up. "I wish you two lot of luck. The rumors are also telling about monsters having taken over the place. But, you two are great swordsmen so I doubt there to be any of trouble for you." The gardener continued and started to make bit of food.

Link was ready to continue the way but Dark wasn't. "Thanks. Now my part of the deal." He stated smiling. The gardener nodded "So, what do you want to know?" The dark Hylian asked while taking a bit better position on the chair. Link sighed, closed his eyes and leaned over the table while bringing his arms under his forehead. Dark grinned at him knowing that the Hero didn't see it.

"About the egg... Why does it need year or two to hatch? And doesn't anyone actually try and destroy it? Like other monster or even people?" The gardener asked puzzled.

"It's hard as a steel." Dark replied. "It needs the heat to get it possible to be broken. If you try and destroy the egg before heating it enough, it won't break. One can smash it for days without getting even a scratch to it."He explained grinning. "Like steel, it needs heating to get it shaped into something useful." The dark Hylian continued.

"How does the Dragmog get out then?" The gardener asked confused and turned around to look at the dark Hylian.

"When it's hot enough, it can break through it." Dark replied with a shrug.

"What if the egg is heated well enough inside a month or so?" The gardener questioned puzzled. Dark shrugged.

"Then the Dragmog can get out faster. The creature is actually already ready for life inside the egg but the shell of the egg is so strong that it can't really break it until it's heated enough." Dark explained carefully.

"Okay... Since Dragmog is half a dragon and half a dog... Does it ever grow wings?" The gardener asked while turning back to the food he was cooking.

Dark nodded. "Once old enough, he will get wings. But that needs lot of years. On Fluffy's case it would mean about ten to twenty years. Oh, and how did you find Fluffy?" The dark Hylian replied.

The gardener smiled bit sadly. "He was in bit of trouble. Several Moblins were surrounding the poor thing. Fluffy fought hard but he was badly outnumbered. So, I went to help him. After that Fluffy's been by my side." He explained and shrugged. "I didn't do much but I'm grateful for his friendship." The gardener continued happily.

Dark nodded smiling. "So... How long does Dragmogs live?" The gardener asked bit uncertainly. Dark shrugged.

"I don't actually know but I've heard rumors of them being actually able to live as long as dragons do." The dark Hylian replied. "Anything else?" He asked carefully. The gardener thought for a long while but eventually shook his head. "Okay... Well, I do have one simple advice, though." Dark said with slight grin.

"Oh, and what's that?" The gardener asked. Dark's grin widened.

"Try feeding fried chicken to Fluffy. He might actually like it." He said and winked once. After that he stood up and gave quite harsh push to Link. "I think we should head towards the temple now." Dark stated.

Link huffed, gave bit of angry look to Dark and got up. "Thanks for the info. We'll head off to the temple now." He said and headed towards the door. The gardener turned around smiling and nodded to them.

"Okay. Good luck. And Dark... Thank you." He said smiling widely. The dark Hylian nodded with a grin.

"Thanks and it's was nothing. Really. I just kinda know Dragmogs so it's always nice to share the info." He said and followed then Link out of the house. Fluffy was waiting for them and his tail was wagging madly. "Sorry, pal, but we'll play later." Dark said bit sadly and waved his hand to the creature. Link walked quite fast out of the place and into the forest.

"How come you never told me about Dragmogs?" Link asked bit angrily. Dark grinned.

"You never asked." He replied while his grin widened. Link growled a bit and shook his head. "And you didn't tell much about the creature either so I didn't know until I actually saw it." He continued. Link sighed but stayed quiet while continuing his walk towards the temple.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The story will continue once I get two or more reviews for it! Thank You!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: If you read this far, please leave a comment! Even anonymous reviews are accepted!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

I**N CASE YOU'RE INTERESTED:** I'm really wishing for pictures of my story. I don't care what your drawing skills are (you can check my DevArt page to know how crappy I am while drawing) but I really would love it if you drew a picture of your favorite part of my story. I accept from stick people pictures to works worthy of being shown in a museoum and everything in between! For everyone who tells that they'll draw a picture, I shall write a story. All I need is your fave charactes and bit of info. Also, if you don't want to come up with an idea for it but you have a picture that you have drawn and like it, I can write a story for the picture!  
**So, in short:** Your picture of one part of my story = a story from me with your ideas.  
There is **no deadline** for this and the more pictures you do, the more stories I'll write for you. Simple, right? I really hope for lots of pictures! =)  
**NOTE!** Write me either a PM or by doing a review reply. DON'T tell me what part you're drawing, just that you do draw a picture. I have DevianArt account, so if you do have such too, it'll be easy to send a link once it is done and uploaded. On other time, send me link by e-mail (can be found on my profile page) and I will send you review of it by here or by e-mail if you leave me your e-mail. In DA I can fave your work, on other sites I'll put the picture to my bookmaks. THANK YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know that Dark Link and Shadow Link are two different things but if you think about it... How does Dark Link appear into the Water Temple's room if not by being a shadow at somewhere?

Have fun!

Oh, and I own nothing else except the story and idea! Everything else, the characters and places, goes to Nintendo and who ever invented the amazing Legend of Zelda series!

**This IS continuation for CaH!**

_**IMPORTANT!**_ The creature called Dragmog the Fluffy/Dragmos is THOROUGHLY MINE! Do NOT steal or copy or anything else! DRAGMOG IS MINE AND MINE ONLY!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Review Reply for Cherry:

Thanks for the review! =) And thanks! I'm glad you liked the creature. It was fun to create. ^.^ And don't worry, with Dark's help the creature has already taken liking to the Hero. ;) And the sorcerer WILL come back! I was thinking about different kind of thing with the earlier story for Dark's past and hell, even Dark forgot about him. XD So, next chapter's up!  
...Over and out...  
AkuDemyfan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LEAFLESS MAZE

CHAPTER 3

Rest of the walk went in silence. Evening was falling down by the time they came to the temple. "So, do you want to keep a break or do we head straight off inside?" Link asked from Dark. The dark Hylian didn't answer but he walked straight to the door and pushed them open. "So, straight inside it is." Link mumbled and followed Dark into the Temple.

The two Hylians took out their swords and shields. The room was wide but empty. "Where's the monsters, huh?" Dark asked bit disappointed about the lack of enemies. Link sighed.

"Just be glad there's none here. Come on." The Hero stated and left to walk towards the only open door he could see. The two other ones were still locked. Dark shrugged and followed Link to the door.

The next room was equally huge room but it also was long. There was one huge monster in the room. The creature turned around straight off when it heard the door clang shut. Both Link and Dark were bit startled when the bars came down in front of the door. They glanced at the door before turning to the monster.

The creature was nearly reaching the ceiling. It's two long blades were sharp and quite thin. In the monster's feet were three claws and behind the creature was long and thick tail with sharp and thin blades were surrounding it.

The monster looked around but it didn't seem to notice the two Hylians. Link started slowly walk towards it but Dark stood in his place and watched the creature. The monster stopped for a while and slowly turned its head towards Link. It screeched and attacked at him with left blade.

Link shouted out and dove out of the way. The creature screeched again and looked straight at Link. The Hero backed off and brought his shield up when the creature struck with its right blade. The strike was strong and fast. The impact got Link to fly backwards and hit the wall with a gasp.

Dark stared at the fight in shock. The creature was about to attack Link again when the dark Hylian clanged his shield against the wall as hard as he could. The monster stopped in its track and turned around very fast. It listened its surroundings again and waited for a chance. "Blind but having one hell of a hearing." Dark stated loudly.

The creature screeched and attacked at him. "Dark!" Link shouted in slight fear when the monster was going to use its own head to crush the dark Hylian. The monster stopped few meters away from Dark and turned around again. It searched for the place where the sound had come from.

Dark grinned while he came up with a plan. He slowly crouched a bit and send the shield sliding to other side of the room. The monster's head span straight towards the sound and it looked around widely. The creature struck its blade at the way the shield had gone to but it luckily missed the shield.

The dark Hylian readied his sword and attacked. He aimed for the creature's neck but the monster pulled up just then. The attack missed and Dark fell back to ground. "Damn..." He muttered but realized his mistake way too late.

The monster turned its head right at him and hit other one of the blades towards him. "Oh crap!" Dark half shouted and rolled off of the way. Unfortunately he found himself right underneath the tail which was coming down quite fast. Without thinking, Dark struck the sword up and deep inside the creature's tail.

The monster screamed in pain and started to run in a circle. Dark held onto the sword as tightly as he could. The creature was in pure pain and it slashed at everything. Walls, ceiling and floor were all in its way and it hit everything it could.

Link moved to his feet in pure shock and fear. He avoided the attacks while thinking a way to help Dark. Suddenly the dark Hylian's grip on the sword slipped and he slid right next to Link. "Lucky..." Dark whispered while getting back up.

Link sighed in relief but soon pushed Dark downwards to avoid the fast coming blade. "You got bombs, Link?" The dark Hylian asked while following the creature's moves that were starting to slow down.

"Yeah. Why?" Link replied while already taking out a bomb. Dark took it and lit it while waiting a bit.

"Wish me luck." He whispered and sent the bomb on the way. It rolled just between other leg and tail before bumping into the other leg. The bomb stayed right underneath the creature. "That bowling thing was actually helpful." Dark said with slight chuckle.

The monster stopped moving and was bit confused about the hissing sound. It turned to look down but didn't see anything. Before the creature had a chance to poke the thing with its blade, the bomb blew up. The tail was cut off and the monster screamed in pure pain again and went into another pained frenzy.

"I think it really got mad now..." Link whispered bit nervously. Dark glanced at him.

"You think so?" He asked slightly deadpanning. "Let me borrow that..." Dark continued and half ripped the shield from Link before the Hero had a chance to object. "Aim for its neck and cut the head off." The dark Hylian stated and banged the shield against the wall couple of times.

It took a while from the creature to realize the sound. It slowly stopped running around and slashing everything. Dark took a bit of distance between himself and Link before striking the shield against the wall again. This time the monster caught the noise and looked straight at the part where Dark was. _"I hope you're ready, Link..."_ The dark Hylian thought and struck the shield couple more times against the wall.

The monster screeched and went in for an attack. Dark gulped, closed his eyes and brought the shield in front of him for some protection. _"If I avoid, the creature will follow me and Link will lose the perfect chance to kill it..."_ He thought and fought against the urge of getting out of the attack's way.

A lot of things flew right past Link's mind when realized what Dark was doing. First idea was to run to him and push him off of the harm's way. Second was to shout out and get the monster to notice him. But last one was the thing he went for. An attack. _"Please, don't let me fail..."_ Link thought while he readied his sword and waited for the right time since the head was still way too high to get a killing strike dealt.

The creature's strike was halfway down when Link finally moved for an attack. He jumped as high as he could and struck the sword through the monster's throat. It didn't cut it off fully but the monster pulled back up with a screech that started to get gurgling while the blood started to come out.

Dark sighed in relief but started to frown real soon. "Shit! Finish it off!" He shouted in slight shock. "If you won't cut the head off, it will fix it and we gotta fight all over again!" The dark Hylian continued in half panic.

Link was bit startled but turned towards the creature. It had shot up to its full height while screeching in pure pain and shock. "How am I supposed to do that?!" The Hero shouted back at Dark while trying to figure out a way to get the thing finished.

"I don't know! You're the Hero, damn it!" Dark shouted back in panic. "We're not having much time..." He continued in quieter voice. Link thought for a while before putting his sword off and taking out his bow and arrows. "How's that supposed to help?" The dark Hylian asked bit angrily.

"You'll see." Link replied and readied the bow. He took out his magic and turned the arrow into ice. The Hero took aim and let the arrow fly. It hit its target and froze the neck and nearly half of the creature. After that Link put the bow away and took out a bomb. "You want to do this or do I?" He asked while slightly throwing the bomb in air and catching it.

"Just finish the job, Link." Dark muttered. Link nodded, lit the bomb and threw it. The bomb flew above the creature and fell down right behind the neck before blowing off. The neck of the monster was cut off and the frozen creature fell to ground while smashing into thousands of pieces before vanishing. The bars on the doors rose up right after that.

Both Hylians sighed in relief at that. "How did you know all that?" Link asked and turned to look at Dark. The darker Hylian sighed and turned his gaze off.

"I just do. I know more about monsters than of feelings or such." He replied bit grimly. "Let's just continue." Dark stated and headed towards the second door. Link sighed but let the topic drop. He ran to the dark Hylian and went to open the door when he heard Dark gasp. The Hero turned around in flash and was shocked about what he saw.

_"HOW DARE YOU KILL YOUR OWN KIND?!"_

Dark gasped in slight pain and held his head with his other hand while backing off. _"Leave me alone..."_ He answered but it was just barely above a whisper. The voice right inside his head laughed cruelly.

_"You haven't just turned your back to me but to everything that you have been, _shadow_."_ The voice sneered and got Dark to flinch at it. The dark Hylian kept his eyes shut as tightly as he could. Suddenly something startled him very badly and forced him to open his eyes.

Link was scared when he saw the pain on the dark Hylian's face. "Dark!" The Hero shouted out but Dark didn't show any acknowledged of his call. "Dark! What's wrong?!" Link half screamed and came right next to the darker Hylian but there was still no notion of him realizing a thing around him. _"Oh hell... What to do? What to do?!"_ Link half panicked and looked around the room but it didn't even have one single pot.

Suddenly something came to the Hero's mind and he grinned a bit. _"I hope this works."_ He thought while taking out a bottle of water. Link opened it and poured the water right over the dark Hylian.

Dark gasped and shot his eyes open. "The heck?" He asked while slowly realizing that he was half wet. "What was that for?!" The dark Hylian shouted in bit of anger. Link chuckled slightly nervously and backed off while putting the empty bottle away.

"You were having a migraine again. I just didn't come up with anything else that could snap you out of it." The Hero stated but the look on his face was clearly saying that the migraine story was slowly being doubted as true. Dark sighed in slight anger and shook his head to get most of the water off. "You okay?" Link continued in slight worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Let's just get this done with." Dark replied, put his hands into his hair and tried to dry them. He walked to the door and without waiting for Link, he just opened it and walked through. The door slammed shut right behind him and when the dark Hylian turned around, he realized that Link hadn't come with him and the door was locked. "Link!" Dark called and slightly banged the door. The bit of hissing sounding noise got his attention and Dark turned around.

Link had walked quite close to Dark but not close enough. The door came down with a loud slam and the Hero ran straight to it. "DARK!" Link shouted and started to bound the door. He tried to open it but it didn't move even one inch. "Dark!" The Hero shouted again and kept hitting the door but only got his hand hurting. _"SHIT! This isn't good."_ He thought and tried to figure out a way to open the door.

Without coming much of better ideas, Link tried to blow it off but it had no affection. Neither did ice arrows, sword, Deku nuts or anything else. As last resort he took out his Megaton Hammer and bounded the door with it few times. Yet, even that didn't do anything to it and Link came back to bound the door with his fists.

Dark was bit startled when saw the creatures in the middle of the room. There seemed to be some sand too and the dark Hylian was sure that rest of the monsters were hiding at there. _"These aren't normal Moblins..."_ Dark thought and gulped a bit. He was about to take his sword and shield off when he realized something very dreading... The sword and shield had been left into the earlier room.

"Oh... Crap..." Dark whispered and gulped again. He started to go through his pockets and was bit relieved to find short knife. _"Better than nothing, I think..."_ The dark Hylian thought and was suddenly startled by the loud boom behind him. He turned around and saw bit of smoke coming from underneath the door. Dark facepalmed. _"I hope he won't blow himself up..."_ He thought and sighed while turning around.

The creatures had also heard the sound and turned around. Dark yelped when he realized that the Moblins had started to come right at him. The monsters were reddish, the look in their eyes was glazed, tongue was out and their hands were right in front of them and pointed towards Dark when they walked forward. _"Oh freaking hell... These are like a mix of Moblin and ReDead..."_ He thought and tried to ready himself for the fight.

Dark could hear Link's calls but there was nothing he could do about that. The creatures were already freaking him out and all he had for his protection was short knife. _"I'm dead..."_ Dark thought grimly, took once a deep breath and attacked against the closest one.

The creature didn't seem to care about the pain nor of the attacks. It just recoiled back when the dark Hylian got a hit but right after that it continued its walk forward. Dark just kept slashing as hard as he could. Eventually the first one vanished into dark purple mist and the dark Hylian managed to back off before another one got too close.

Suddenly one of the strange Moblins had jumped right at him and circled its arms around him. Dark screamed while trying to get free from the hug. The monster bit him to shoulder and dug the claws into his arms. The dark Hylian screamed again but this time in pain and coming up with nothing else, he ran against the closest wall. The Moblin was left between Dark and the wall. The impact got the creature to let go and Dark didn't wait for another chance to kill it.

His right shoulder was hurting and bleeding but the dark Hylian was grateful to be left handed. He turned around again and tried to calm down. The bounding at the door had increased when Dark screamed. He could easily hear Link's worried and scared shouts of his name. _"Calm down. You can do this. Just _calm_ down..."_ Dark thought, took few deep breaths and readied himself for the next kill.

Dark's only luck was that the creatures were slow. He fought with one at a time and kept the rest behind the one he was fighting with. After that he searched for the next easy target. Once the last monster had vanished, the door opened. The dark Hylian sighed in relief and crashed down while holding his right shoulder.

Link had already taken Dark's sword and shield with him when he realized that there was no way inside. On the second he heard the door open, the Hero rushed to it and pulled it up. "DARK!" Link half screamed and rushed straight to the dark Hylian. He hugged him tightly. "I was so worried about you!" The Hero whispered while pulling off.

"You think I can't fight on my own, huh?" Dark asked bit angrily and stood up. The bleeding had stopped but the hurting hadn't. The dark Hylian took his sword and shield from Link before cleaning the knife and putting it away. "Thanks for bringing my stuff." He muttered and headed for next door.

Link stared at him shocked. "Dark... That's not what I was meaning..." He whispered but sighed then and followed the dark Hylian to next room. In the worry and slight fear the Hero hadn't noticed the way Dark had held his right shoulder when he came in and now the dark Hylian just ignored the pain.

The next room was very small and there was only a chest in the middle. Dark went to open it and took the small key out of there. "Let's head back." He stated without even glancing at Link. The Hero just nodded and sighed sadly. Things felt like they were going even worse than before.

They returned to the main room and looked around for a while. Dark walked to the door right on the other side of the room and tried the key in there. It opened up and Link followed the dark Hylian to the next room.

The next room wasn't that of big. In middle of it was a chest but there was no enemies anywhere around. "This is way too easy." Dark stated with a grin. He was just going to step further when Link stopped him.

"That's exactly what worries me, Dark. There is something very wrong in here." The Hero said and looked around. "And I don't like those spikes around the room." He continued. Dark huffed.

"What are you worried about? Let's just get the key and be on our way. The spikes don't move. At least I don't see any of them moving. Do you?" The dark Hylian replied and crossed his arms while waiting for Link's reply.

Link sighed and shook his head. "No, I don't but I still don't like this." He replied and before he could say anything else, Dark already started to walk towards the chest. "Dark! Wait!" The Hero called after him but right then the spikes came to life and started to move real fast. "Oh crap... RUN!" Link screamed but he couldn't go for the dark Hylian's help.

Dark turned around bit confused and yelped straight off. The two blade traps came right at him. The dark Hylian could've returned to Link's side but instead he did a fast back jump and on that second he was in big trouble. All of the blade traps came to life and started to move around.

Dark was fully shocked about the speed the blade traps moved. He just barely had time to avoid them until another one was already coming at him. The dark Hylian jumped, rolled and ran around while trying to avoid the spikes and get to the chest. Link couldn't do anything else than just watch in pure fear how Dark tried to survive in the middle of blade traps. _"Oh dear goddesses, there has to be a pattern! Don't let him get hurt! Please!"_ The Hero begged and nearly gasped each time the blades were close of hitting the dark Hylian.

Suddenly Dark screamed and fell to the ground. "NO!" Link screamed in fear. The dark Hylian flinched at the pain in his leg while raising up to all four. He cursed quietly when he noticed the eight blade traps that were coming right at him. There was no way for him to escape. Suddenly he felt something scratch his back and then there was hard pull. Dark screamed a bit when he was pulled backwards and right over the blade traps.

Link couldn't come up with anything else than Hookshot. He took it out and launched it at Dark praying that he wouldn't scratch the dark Hylian too badly. Once the hook got a grip on Dark's tunic and shirt, Link pulled backwards and the chain started to come right back inside. He pressed one of the three buttons in the Hookshot and released its grip on Dark's tunic and shirt.

The dark Hylian flew through the air towards the door but Link moved right behind him and caught him. The Hero gasped bit when he was left between Dark and the wall yet he circled his arms around the dark Hylian to keep him from falling back into the blade trap's way.

Dark gasped a bit but he was fast to turn around. Link moved to side and leaned against the wall behind him. "You okay, Dark?" Link asked once he got back to fully breathing and could trust his voice to work.

Dark was quiet for a while before sighing and relaxing. "Yeah... Thanks, you saved my life there." He replied and smiled a bit. "And sorry. You were right about it." The dark Hylian continued quietly and dropped his gaze to the ground.

Link sighed and relaxed too. "There has to be a pattern to get to the chest." He stated while fully ignoring the apology. The Hero turned to look at the room while thinking it out. After a while Link sighed and gave the Hookshot to Dark.

"If I end up into a dead end and those blades are going to crush me... Use this." He said and pointed then to the three buttons in the handle. "The lowest one is to shoot the hook. Middle one is to close the hook and last one is to open the hook in the way." Link explained.

"Wait... What?" Dark asked bit startled. "Are you serious about this? I'm not in hurry to scratch you with this." He stated in slight fear. Link chuckled and turned to look at him.

"I said to use it _if_ I get into dead end. Besides, I used that to save you just a while ago." He said with slight grin and winked. "Just wish me luck..." Link continued, took once a deep breath and looked around the room.

"Wait... What if I'd do a second try? You're better with this and..." Dark started with slight panic. Link laughed.

"Thanks for the offer but it's my turn. Besides you already hurt your leg so you take it easy and just watch." The Hero replied and glanced at Dark with reassuring smile on his face. Dark sighed but eventually nodded. "Good... Here I go..." Link said and took off to a run. _"Probably the worst plan!"_ He thought while going straight towards the chest and listening to the blade traps clang against each other right behind him.

Without really knowing what he should do, Link just jumped to the top of the chest and balanced him to there. Dark sighed in relief. He had nearly held his breath whole time while watching Link run to the chest. The blade traps kept banging into the chest always from four different ways. _"Pattern... I just gotta time my work well..."_ Link thought while calming down.

Right after the blade trap in front of him hit the chest, Link jumped down and turned around. Dark held his breath again when Link went to open the chest. _"Oh dear goddesses... Let him get away from there alive..."_ He thought in near panic. The Hero got the chest open when the blades came close to him and struck to the corners of the chest. Link reached into the chest and took the key out. "LINK, RUN!" Dark screamed and the Hero left for it.

The blades struck into the chest just seconds after Link had started to run. Right at that second the blade traps on the sides of the room came to life and started to move fast towards him. The blade trap on the opposite wall, right behind Link, came to life and moved even faster than the Hero did. "Link! Behind you!" Dark screamed in fear.

Link glanced behind himself and gasped in shock. The blades were coming towards him so fast. The Hero shouted out when he tripped and fell to the ground. Link turned around fast so his back was facing the dark Hylian when he heard slight hissing sound. The four blade traps, two on both sides of him, came to life and left for an attack. _"Oh shit..."_ Link thought in panic since he had nowhere to go.

Dark panicked but he shot the Hookshot at Link. "Link!" He shouted out and the Hero glanced behind himself. The hook went right past him and clanged into the floor. Link didn't wait and instead he took a grip on the chain when the hook was starting to go back.

Dark moved into line with the chest and on that way moved Link into the safety of it. The only blade traps that left for an attack were the ones on his sides but those were slower than the Hookshot. On the second Link came close enough to the dark Hylian, Dark took a grip on him and pulled him up and out of the harm's way. Link had been fast enough to let go of the chain so his hand wasn't left between the handle and the hook of the Hookshot.

Dark held tightly to Link and kept his eyes closed. Link sighed in relief and relaxed a bit. "I got the key." He whispered quietly and chuckled a bit. "That... That was a bit... Let's just say I'm not in hurry to do that again." Link continued while calming down. "And I think we're even now with saving each other, or what?" The Hero continued and grinned a bit.

Dark sighed when he heard Link joke with him. He let go of the Hero and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." The dark Hylian replied and grinned slightly. "We got one way to check anymore." He continued and opened the door.

Link sighed bit sadly. _"I don't think he has yet forgiven me. I don't know when he'll do that but I'm going to keep on trying."_ He thought while going out of the room and returning to the main hall. Dark was slightly limping while heading towards the last door. "Dark." Link called and the darker Hylian stopped while turning around to look at him.

The Hero walked to him and pushed him down to the ground. Dark yelped a bit but was confused when Link crouched down in front of him and took his own hat off. "Link, what are you...?" The dark Hylian started but gasped a bit when Link tied the slightly bleeding wound in Dark's leg with his own cap.

"There. At least it'll be a bit better now." Link said with a slight smile and stood up. He offered his hand t to the dark Hylian. Dark sighed but accepted the help. "Now we can continue forward." The Hero said with slight grin. They started to walk towards the last door, Dark with slight limp and Link without any problem.

They opened the door into a dimly lit room. On the opposite wall was well decorated chest inside a small cave but in front of it was thick bars. The door behind them shut with a slam and the bars came right in front of it. "Seemingly there's again something we gotta defeat." Dark mumbled bit disappointed about it. Link chuckled

"Did you seriously think it would be easy feature, huh?" He asked and shook his head. "This is lot more simpler compared to some of the Temples I've gone through." Link continued with a grin. "Come on, let's get further so we can get the main bad guy out of hiding." The Hero stated, took out his sword and shield and left to walk into middle of the room.

_"YOU GOD DAMN IDIOT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THESE PLACES AND NOT DEFEAT THEM!"_

Dark gasped in pain, shut his eyes tightly and held his head. Suddenly there was a lout screech and Iron Knuckle came out of its hiding. It walked slowly to Dark and raised its heavy sword over its head. "DARK!" Link screamed in pure fear and rushed towards the dark Hylian.

Dark was gasping for air while he tried his best to push the screaming voice out of his head. Eventually there was only one word heard before the voice vanished. _"Goodbye..."_ The dark Hylian blinked few times in surprise but that soon turned into shock when he was knocked to ground.

Dark was fully shocked when he realized the situation. Link was lying over him his shield between them and the Iron Knuckle. The first swing of the sword had missed when Link crashed with Dark and got him to ground. Right after that the Hero had turned around with the shield out and ready. The next swing came hard and clanged to the shield. The impact got Link to gasp and fight with his whole strength to keep the shield from crushing both him and Dark.

_"Shit!"_ Dark thought and looked around. The Iron Knuckle raised its sword again and before Link had a chance to move out of the way, the sword was already coming back down. Dark on the other hand managed to move away from underneath the Hero. The dark Hylian stood up as quickly as he could and took out his sword and shield. Ignoring the pain in his right shoulder and left leg, he moved quickly behind the huge armored enemy and slashed as hard as he could.

Iron Knuckle gasped in shock and Dark continued to slash with all his power. "Leave. Him. ALONE!" Dark screamed while hitting his sword over and over again at the enemy. Link was startled about the situation but he was glad that the powerful strikes had ended.

Eventually the armors were cut down but Dark didn't stop slashing. Iron Knuckle tried to turn around to face his attacker but the dark Hylian moved along and stayed behind it. After a while the Iron Knuckle fell to pieces and Dark sighed in relief.

Link watched bit astonished about the fight. The back wasn't the main vulnerable part of the enemy but it gave a chance to stay out of its attacks. The Hero gasped a bit in shock when Dark fell to his knees while slightly panting. "Dark!" Link called and ran straight to him.

Dark chuckled a bit. "Maybe a bit of practice would do some good." He said while trying to calm down. Link sighed in relief and chuckled too.

"Maybe but that really was amazing work." He said with a grin. Dark blushed a little and shrugged.

"Nah... It's nothing compared what _you_ can do." He replied and glanced at the chest. "There's still something at here or then there's—" Dark continued but while turning back to Link, his eyes widened in fear. "LINK, LOOK OUT!" He screamed, got up in a flash and pushed the Hero off of the axe's way.

Link had no time to realize what happened since everything went so fast. The dark Hylian shot up from his place and pushed him off of the way. The Hero crashed to the ground and turned around just to see another Iron Knuckle... And Dark get struck by the axe.

The dark Hylian screamed in pain when the axe hit him. The strength of the strike got him flying backwards and hit the closest wall. Dark fell unconscious which worried Link even more. "DARK!" Link screamed out, did a fast back jump and came to his feet. He drew out his sword and shield and ran straight at the Iron Knuckle. "You'll pay for that!" The Hero shouted in pure fury.

Link didn't back off in front of the swings nor did he block them. The Hero simply avoided them and kept on slashing his sword right at the Iron Knuckle's chest. He kept on cursing at the enemy and put all his strength into the hits without caring how close the strikes of Iron Knuckle came. In reality, the Hero wouldn't have given a damn even if some of those strikes would've hit their target. The pure anger against the Iron Knuckle and fear for Dark's condition were enough to bring new strength in the Hero.

After the fight was over and the Iron Knuckle vanished, the bars in the door and in front of the chest were raised up but Link didn't care about that even one bit. "DARK!" The Hero shouted and rushed straight to the dark Hylian. He fell down right next to Dark and started to shake him. "Wake up, Dark, WAKE UP!" Link screamed in fear and worry.

The longer it took, the more worried Link grew. He blinked few times to hold the tears at back and nearly gasped when Dark finally coughed a bit. "Dark?" Link called bit hopefully and sighed in relief when the darker Hylian moved and slowly pushed himself up. On the second Dark had gotten up enough, Link already hugged him. "Oh, dear goddesses! You're alright!" The Hero nearly shouted into the dark Hylian's ear.

Dark flinched a bit. "Ouch... No need to shout... I'm having bad enough headache at here... "He mumbled and gasped in slight pain when Link tightened the hug. On the second he heard that pained sound, the Hero pulled off in bit of fear.

"Oh, shit! Are you alright? How badly are you hurt?!" Link asked straight off in slight fear. Dark shook his head a bit and raised his gaze up to Link. He blinked few times, chuckled a bit and hugged the Hero.

"I'm okay. No need to be so worried over me. Really, there's no reason for crying." Dark whispered quietly and ignored the pain in his ankle and shoulder. Link sighed and circled his arms tightly around the darker Hylian while slightly crying out of relief.

"Thank goddesses... I was so worried." He whispered quietly, pulled eventually back and kissed Dark to the forehead. "Never... _Never_ do that again. You understand?" Link half hissed while leaning his forehead against Dark's. "I... I thought..." He whispered quietly, took once a shaking deep breath and tried to calm down. "Oh, dear goddesses..."

Dark chuckled slightly. "Sorry for it but I wasn't going to let that Iron Knuckle hit you, Link, and you know it." He replied while pulling bit backwards. "You saved my life so it is just fair that I save yours." The dark Hylian continued with slight grin.

Link sighed and nodded. "You do have a point there but don't put yourself into the line of danger. Okay?" He half pleaded and looked slightly sadly at Dark. "You freaked the hell out of me and I... I was so scared, Dark." The Hero continued, sighed and pulled Dark back into a hug but this time lot lighter.

"About what?" Dark asked bit puzzled. Link half growled at him.

"About losing you!" He half hissed and pulled off. "I was scared that I was going to lose _you!_ What in earth does it take to get you to understand that?!" Link continued in slight anger, shut his eyes then and shook while starting to cry. Without thinking he just leaned forward against Dark's chest and circled his arms around him again. "I can't stand it if I lose you..." The Hero whispered quietly.

Dark was fully startled about the situation. When Link leaned against him fully broken, he sighed and circled his arms around the Hero. "I'm sorry, Link." The dark Hylian whispered and smiled bit sadly while laying his own head over Link's. "I didn't mean to worry you. All I wanted was to save you." He continued and sighed. "How about we finish this and get the hell out of here?" Dark asked and carefully pushed now calmed down Link off of his chest.

Link took once a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah... Yeah, that sounds like a good plan..." He replied with still slightly shaking voice. Dark smiled a bit and stood up carefully. He offered his hand to Link and the Hero accepted it happily. Together the two Hylians walked to the chest and opened it. From inside they found a bag of slightly golden colored seeds.

"Guess these are the ones the gardener was talking about." Dark said with slight shrug. Link nodded and put the bag into his pocket. "Okay, let's leave. I'm starting to get tired." The dark Hylian continued, stretched a bit but soon gasped in pain. He put his hand over his right shoulder in slight pain.

"Dark!" Link half shouted in shock. "Let me see that..." He continued and moved Dark's hand off of the way. The Hero didn't get much of chance to see the bite marks before the dark Hylian backed off. "Dark, that needs to be healed and-" He started as firmly as he could.

"And you gave me a promise just, what, a day or two ago." Dark replied bit coldly and brought his hand over the shoulder again. "I'll get it fixed when we get back to the castle." He continued and turned his gaze off of the Hero.

Link sighed but nodded. "Alright. But if it gets worse, I _will_ check it." He stated firmly, turned around and started to head out. Dark sighed, gave a short nod and left to follow Link out of the Temple.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sorry for putting Skyward Sword's enemy in Ocarina of Time. I did also think out for Darknut but that wasn't in OoT. Yet, I like more of Darknut than Iron Knuckle even though fighting with two or three at same time at TP was hellish.

The story will continue once I get two or more reviews for it! Thank You!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: If you read this far, please leave a comment! Even anonymous reviews are accepted!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

I**N CASE YOU'RE INTERESTED:** I'm really wishing for pictures of my story. I don't care what your drawing skills are (you can check my DevArt page to know how crappy I am while drawing) but I really would love it if you drew a picture of your favorite part of my story. I accept from stick people pictures to works worthy of being shown in a museoum and everything in between! For everyone who tells that they'll draw a picture, I shall write a story. All I need is your fave charactes and bit of info. Also, if you don't want to come up with an idea for it but you have a picture that you have drawn and like it, I can write a story for the picture!  
**So, in short:** Your picture of one part of my story = a story from me with your ideas.  
There is **no deadline** for this and the more pictures you do, the more stories I'll write for you. Simple, right? I really hope for lots of pictures! =)  
**NOTE!** Write me either a PM or by doing a review reply. DON'T tell me what part you're drawing, just that you do draw a picture. I have DevianArt account, so if you do have such too, it'll be easy to send a link once it is done and uploaded. On other time, send me link by e-mail (can be found on my profile page) and I will send you review of it by here or by e-mail if you leave me your e-mail. In DA I can fave your work, on other sites I'll put the picture to my bookmaks. THANK YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know that Dark Link and Shadow Link are two different things but if you think about it... How does Dark Link appear into the Water Temple's room if not by being a shadow at somewhere?

Have fun!

Oh, and I own nothing else except the story and idea! Everything else, the characters and places, goes to Nintendo and who ever invented the amazing Legend of Zelda series!

**This IS continuation for CaH!**

_**IMPORTANT!**_ The creature called Dragmog the Fluffy/Dragmos is THOROUGHLY MINE! Do NOT steal or copy or anything else! DRAGMOG IS MINE AND MINE ONLY!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Review Reply for Cherry:

Thanks for the review! =)  
I'm glad you liked my idea for alternative use of Hookshot. XD You got very good idea of who the owner of the voice might be but I can't confirm it. Yet, I'm not saying against it either. You just have to wait and see who it'll be. ;)  
And here's the next chapter! Have fun!  
...Over and out...  
AkuDemyfan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LEAFLESS MAZE

CHAPTER 4

The two Hylians walked through the forest in silence. Dark was still slightly limping and Link glanced at him from time to time. The darker Hylian didn't meet his gaze since he kept it in the ground. "Dark..." Link started quietly while once again glancing at him.

Dark glanced at him but stayed quiet. Link sighed sadly and was just going to continue when the ground shook. He turned his gaze forward and nearly shouted out in shock when the Dragmog came right at them. Dark grinned and went happily towards the huge creature.

Fluffy stopped right in front of the dark Hylian and licked him. Dark gasped a bit but stayed put while Link watched bit freaked out at the scene. The dark Hylian chuckled a bit after the lick and patted the creature. "Just go and inform your master that we're okay." He told to the creature.

Fluffy gave a half a bark half a growl sound before turning around and running back towards where he had come from. Dark chuckled a bit and turned around to see Link. The Hero sighed in bit of relief and came to him. "I don't think I'll ever get used to it." He whispered bit startled.

Dark shrugged and blinked quite soon in bit of shock. Link frowned. "You okay, Dark?" He asked carefully. The darker Hylian gave another shrug before already grinning.

"Yeah... I think I just learned a new thing about Dragmogs." Dark replied and started to walk towards the gardener's house. Link was bit startled when he noticed that the darker Hylian wasn't limping anymore.

"Seemingly the creature can heal, huh?" Link stated with a slight smile. Dark just nodded but stayed silent. He was still bit wondering whether or not he should actually forgive Link already about the maze incident.

They came to the gardener's house and went to show the seeds to him. "If there is left seed or few, could you bring those to me?" He asked carefully while checking the seeds quite eagerly. Link nodded and was once again ready to leave the place as quickly as he could. Dark on the other hand stalled a bit and told what he had just learned about Fluffy.

Link was feeling bit angry while they were walking back to the castle. Dark was slightly grinning because he knew to have caused the Hero's current mood. After coming to the castle, Link stopped right at the door. "Dark." He called carefully.

Dark turned around but stayed silent. He was quite sure what the Hero had in his mind. "We need to talk." Link continued after a short pause. Dark sighed but nodded. Without a word he turned around and went inside.

Suddenly Dark stopped dead on his tracks. "Wait... We gotta get the seeds to the maze!" He half shouted when he suddenly remembered the seeds. Link was bit startled and sighed then.

"Yeah... You're right..." He replied and turned around with the darker Hylian. They returned outside and walked to the maze. Link glanced at Dark whom was bit nervous about returning into the maze.

"Let's just split. Give me half of the seeds..." Dark stated and extended his hand. Link sighed but nodded and shared the seeds. "So... See you around..." The dark Hylian said and chose the way to left.

Link sighed again, nodded and left towards right. They had listened carefully to the gardener while he explained about the seeds. The two Hylians knew how often the seeds were to be planted and into what depth. They did both walls while going further into the maze. With planting the seeds, it was easier to know where they had been and where they were meant to head next.

It took about few hours before the whole maze was gone through. Once they were ready, the Hero searched for a while for the darker Hylian and found him quite soon. After that he led Dark out of the maze and back to the castle. Link followed the darker Hylian inside the castle and wondered for a while about what would be the best way to handle things. _"Should we talk straight off or have bit of rest before it?"_ He thought while following Dark into their room.

The two Hylians had gotten bit of dinner at the gardener's place while Dark explained their little mission thoroughly and gave the new information about Dragmogs. Link was grateful for the food but he really would've loved to be out of the place as quickly as possible. Yet, he couldn't help feeling tad jealous of the friendship Dark had with Fluffy. The Hero knew that the two went way back but it still was slightly hurting to know there had been another friend before him.

"So... We'll see at summer if this worked." Link whispered while closing the door. Dark stayed silent but he shrugged and walked straight to the window. He looked out to the maze and didn't turn around. Link sighed, walked to the bed and sat down. "We need to talk, Dark." The Hero started as firmly as he could.

Dark sighed and turned to face him. "I know but I'm not sure I'm eager for it now." He replied slightly colder than what he had meant to. Link flinched slightly and dropped his gaze to the ground.

_"So, he hasn't yet forgiven me..."_ He thought bit sadly, took once a deep breath and raised his gaze back up. By that time Dark had already turned back to the snowy scenery outside the window. "Dark." Link called again and got the darker Hylian to turn to face him once again.

"I'm sorry for freaking you out, Dark. It seriously wasn't my plan." Link started carefully. "I still don't know what went into me. I had good chances to show up but I didn't use that for unknown reason." He continued and shook his head sighing quietly.

Dark stayed silent but the Hero had his full notion now. "And after that deer... I had a chance once again but again I left it unused. It would've shown that I had been there whole time and all... And I just... It is also the reason I didn't ask if you were okay... Stupid, I know."

The darker Hylian still stayed silent since he could see that Link had lot more to say. "And then at the Temple... I never doubted your fighting skills, Dark. Not even one bit. I just... I just was worried for you. For the fact that it _was_ the first real Temple you've been to and actually fought... Other than me, that is..." The Hero continued and sighed once again. "And... I hate to say it again but your stamina isn't yet on the best way it could be since you have been alive only for about a month. It takes time to get the stamina up and about..."

Dark sighed and shook his head. "About the maze... I really don't know what went in your head but you could've shown up and even if you weren't up for showing the way, it would've been lot easier for me. At least I wouldn't have been alone and wondered who or what the heck was following me." He stated bit angrily.

Link nodded sadly. "I'm really sorry about it..." He whispered quietly. Dark huffed and turned his gaze back to the window. "You know... I got lost in the maze for about ten to fifteen times before I learned my way in there. Zelda questioned about it from me since she had been watching me from her window... I mean that I've gone through Temples and I can't remember my way around a darn maze!" The Hero huffed and shrugged then.

They fell silent for a while. Link didn't know what else he could say and Dark thought about the situation. Eventually the darker Hylian sighed and turned to face the Hero. "I'm leaving." He stated quietly but firmly.

Link was fully startled. "W-What?" He asked in full shock. "No... Don't do it, Dark... Please..." The Hero half begged while the words fully sank into him. "_Please!_ I'm begging you, Dark! Don't go!" Link nearly shouted while knowing to be tearing up soon.

Dark turned his gaze away since he couldn't stand Link crying. "I made my choice, Link. I don't know where I'm going to go but I can't stay here." He replied as firmly as he could but he too was starting to have hard time to keep his voice from breaking.

"No... You can't leave, Dark, you _can't!_" Link nearly shouted and blinked few times to keep the tears at bay but failed with it. "I'm sorry! I've been treating you on the wrong way! I should keep it in my mind that you're learning, not knowing all of things that I do! I'm supposed to look after you and be the big brother, not taking all for granted!" The Hero shouted while crying. "I'm so _sorry!_"

Dark flinched a bit but kept his gaze in the window. "It's... It's not that..." He half whispered but Link wasn't listening at all.

"You don't understand the pain I'm currently feeling!" Link started but flinched straight off. "Or actually you do because I'm putting you through it whole time. I just keep on forgetting that you don't know everything yet. That you're still learning and—" He continued desperately.

"Link!" Dark shouted in slight anger. The Hero was still going on and ranting about feelings and all he was putting Dark through. The darker Hylian sighed. "LINK!" He yelled as loudly as he could.

The Hero flinched and stopped talking. He looked bit startled and stared at Dark. The darker Hylian sighed and shook his head. "It isn't your fault, Link. It is fully my fault. I shouldn't get so ticked off so easily and... I just can't, Link..." He started as calmly as he could. "I need time to think it all through..." The dark Hylian continued, stood up and went to gather his things. "I'm really sorry, Link, but I can't stay..." Dark whispered quietly.

Link was too shocked and feeling so miserable that he just sat at the bed while watching Dark gather his thing. "Dark..." The Hero whispered but the darker Hylian didn't show any acknowledge that he heard him. "Please... Don't go..." Link continued quietly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: If you read this far, please leave a comment! Even anonymous reviews are accepted!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

I**N CASE YOU'RE INTERESTED:** I'm really wishing for pictures of my story. I don't care what your drawing skills are (you can check my DevArt page to know how crappy I am while drawing) but I really would love it if you drew a picture of your favorite part of my story. I accept from stick people pictures to works worthy of being shown in a museoum and everything in between! For everyone who tells that they'll draw a picture, I shall write a story. All I need is your fave charactes and bit of info. Also, if you don't want to come up with an idea for it but you have a picture that you have drawn and like it, I can write a story for the picture!  
**So, in short:** Your picture of one part of my story = a story from me with your ideas.  
There is **no deadline** for this and the more pictures you do, the more stories I'll write for you. Simple, right? I really hope for lots of pictures! =)  
**NOTE!** Write me either a PM or by doing a review reply. DON'T tell me what part you're drawing, just that you do draw a picture. I have DevianArt account, so if you do have such too, it'll be easy to send a link once it is done and uploaded. On other time, send me link by e-mail (can be found on my profile page) and I will send you review of it by here or by e-mail if you leave me your e-mail. In DA I can fave your work, on other sites I'll put the picture to my bookmaks. THANK YOU!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know that Dark Link and Shadow Link are two different things but if you think about it... How does Dark Link appear into the Water Temple's room if not by being a shadow at somewhere?

Have fun!

Oh, and I own nothing else except the story and idea! Everything else, the characters and places, goes to Nintendo and who ever invented the amazing Legend of Zelda series!

**This IS continuation for CaH!**

_**IMPORTANT!**_ The creature called Dragmog the Fluffy/Dragmos is THOROUGHLY MINE! Do NOT steal or copy or anything else! DRAGMOG IS MINE AND MINE ONLY!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LEAFLESS MAZE

CHAPTER 5

Once Dark had all his things gathered, he left the room. Link followed him while quietly begging him to stay. The darker Hylian just ignored him while heading towards the stables. He got Storm ready and got up to the stallion's back.

Link took out Epona but without any of the equipment. Dark rode quietly through the country yard and into the market. Link stayed right beside him and kept on begging him to change his mind. The two Hylians eventually stopped at the bridge.

Dark sighed. "I'm sorry, Link. I just can't stay..." He whispered and without waiting for Link's reply, he forced Storm into fast gallop. Epona neighed after them and paced a bit while Link slumped in her back and started to cry. He had been sure to have been able to keep Dark with him at the castle. The Hero had feared for this but he never had fully thought it to come up.

Dark was close of crying too. He held the tears back while wondering if he really was doing the right choice. _"I'm just hurting him over again... And where am I going to live at, huh? At Lake Hylia without food or with the Gerudo's at the Fortress? Neither sounds like a good plan..."_ The dark Hylian thought and stopped Storm right in front of the first gate. _"And I didn't even forgive him for the maze thing... I mean there was nothing to get mad about in reality... And then at the Temple... I know we're equal with sword and fighting but like he said... I lack the stamina..."_ Dark thought while the stallion was pacing in front of the gate.

_"This was a bad choice. I need to forgive him and go back... I mean it's not his fault and... It's actually _his_ fault. I just hate _him_ for coming to mess things up from time to time... And _he's_ the one keeping this darn feeling around... I cooled down a long time ago but... I could've forgiven him long ago and not keep hurting him... I have to go back."_ Dark thought and sighed. He was just going to turn Storm around and head back towards the castle when he heard a galloping horse come towards them. Dark turned to look towards the castle and quite soon saw Link come towards the Lake Hylia.

Epona was pacing and neighing sadly. Link was crying but he tried to calm down. "I'm sorry, Epona. He made his choice... Maybe we can go and visit them after few days..." Link whispered to the mare, sighed and tried to get the horse to turn around and head back to the stables.

But Epona didn't listen. She stood on her place still neighing. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore. The mare wasn't going to lose her newest friend because the owners couldn't solve one simple problem. Epona shot forward nearly dropping Link from her back. "Hey! Stop! Epona, stop!" Link screamed, took a firm grip on the mare's mane and tried to get her to stop. "Knock it off, Epona! Come on, stop!" He kept on screaming and pulling backwards. The Hero did all he could to stop the galloping horse.

"Link?" Dark questioned bit startled but he got Storm to back off of the way when the galloping mare came towards them. Suddenly Epona hit the brakes and slid forward. Link screamed when he flew right over the mare's head and over the first fence. "Oh shit! LINK!" Dark shouted, turned Storm around and got the stallion over the smaller fence on the side.

Link hit the ground hard and somersaulted out of his own will. He crashed to the second fence and hit his left arm quite badly to it. The Hero screamed when his arm hit the fence.

Dark jumped off of Storm and ran straight to Link. "Link! Are you alright?" He asked fully worried. Link grit his teeth while slowly moving his left arm over his chest.

"I... I think I broke my arm..." Link whispered in pain. Dark was fully shocked and startled. He fetched Storm and came right back to Link. By that time the Hero had already stood up and held his arm.

"We need to get you to the doctor. _Now_." Dark stated and helped Link up to Storm. He climbed up after him, took the reins and got Storm into fast gallop. Epona followed close and neighed in worry and it was clear she was sorry for what had happened. Dark didn't slow the stallion when they galloped through the market place.

"Holy...! Dark, slow down! You're going to get someone hurt!" Link half shouted in worry. The darker Hylian shook his head.

"Not a chance, Link!" He replied but he made sure to keep eye on everyone around them. Dark wasn't willing to get people in his way but they were fast enough to move away from the galloping stallion.

"Shit! This isn't life and death situation, Dark! _Slow down!_" Link nearly screamed when they turned to the road towards the castle. The dark Hylian didn't slow the stallion even one bit. The guards were slightly shocked and even worried when Storm went right past them carrying both Link and Dark. Epona was right beside the stallion and still neighing in worry.

Storm put the brakes on after they got close enough to the castle. The stallion slid nearly to the door and Dark was fast to get down. He helped Link down and was almost pushing the Hero forward towards the Infirmary. "For the love of a...! Dark, just stop being so worried! This is nothing new to me!" Link nearly hissed while fighting back against the dark Hylian that was dragging him forward.

"Maybe so but the faster you get healed, the better!" Dark replied and nearly screamed for the doctor once they got into the Infirmary. Link flinched and shook his head.

"You trying to get me deaf, huh?" The Hero asked bit grimly while going to sit to the closest bed. Dark ignored the question and went to get the doctor. Link sighed and lay down on the bed. _"Well, at least he's going to stay for a bit longer... Though, I can't go after him with a broken arm..."_ He thought bit sadly.

Link was bit startled when the doctor came to there. He sat up and slightly gasped in pain when he used his broken arm to help him get up. The doctor came to sit next to the bed and extended Link's arm towards him. Link inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. He gasped from time to time when the doctor checked the broken arm.

Dark sat to Link's other side and held his hand. He was feeling really miserable about the whole situation and would've gladly been in Link's place if possible. Eventually the doctor let Link's arm free and left to find the needed things to heal it. Link brought his arm over his chest and tried calm down.

The doctor came back with arm sling and a potion as well as with few other things. "The arm is broken from several parts." He started and without warning took a grip on Link's arm again and pulled it straight. Link nearly screamed at the pain while the doctor checked that the bones were in their right places.

Dark watched in horror at the scene. There was nothing he could do. _"Oh dear goddesses... This is my fault... If I hadn't..."_ He thought nearly crying. Link was gritting his teeth while the doctor made sure everything was ready for healing.

"Here, drink this..." The doctor stated while still keeping the arm straight. Link did as he was told and took the potion. Once he had drank it fully, the doctor nodded. "Good. It would be good idea to give a while to get in work. The arm has to be held straight so the bones won't move." He explained but didn't do a move to leave from his place.

"Link..." Dark started quietly while crying. "I'm sorry. If I hadn't... If I hadn't left, this wouldn't have happened." He whispered and lowered his head. "If I just..." The dark Hylian continued but wasn't sure what he should say.

The doctor snorted. "If and if... Things happen and that's it. Dwelling in them won't do any good for either of you." He stated with a huff. "It'll take few weeks for the arm to fully heal but with your condition it should be about two weeks. Take or give few days." He continued and shook his head. "So, what _did_ actually happen?" The doctor eventually asked and glanced from one Hylian to another.

Dark sighed and before Link had a chance to say a word, the darker Hylian started to explain the whole thing thoroughly through. The doctor listened carefully and nodded once in a while. "Well, that really sucks. But, since you so want to take the blame... You'd better look after the Hero for the next two weeks before even thinking about leaving again." He stated with firm voice that clearly was throwing off any chances of arguing against it.

Dark jus nodded without a word. _"I had that in my mind already..."_ He thought and glanced at Link. The Hero had closed his eyes and tried to calm down. The pain was still there but not as harshly as before. He shot his eyes open when the doctor moved his arm again. This time the pain wasn't as harsh but it still was there. Dark flinched a bit when he saw the pain from Link's face. The doctor put the arm sling on, glanced once at Dark and left then the room.

"Dark?" Link called after short silence. Dark sighed and raised his gaze from the floor to the Hero. "This wasn't your fault. I just had bad luck." Link said and gave a small smile. "Don't blame yourself for this. Epona didn't want you guys to leave so she left after you. I wasn't expecting it and freaked out so I wasn't fully in control at the moment. Things just happened." He continued and shrugged a bit.

Dark stayed silent but he nodded and eventually dropped his gaze back down. Link sighed and shook his head. "Unlike what the doctor said, Dark, you don't have to stay around if you don't—" He started but Dark shot his head back up and turned to face him straight off.

"Don't even try! I'm staying around and making sure you'll be okay!" The darker Hylian nearly shouted. "Besides..." He continued but trailed off. "Nah, forget it..." Dark whispered, sighed and slumped a bit while turning his gaze off again. _"Now would be the best time to say it but then again... Maybe later after he's back in full health..."_ He thought sadly.

Link sighed, closed his eyes and lay down on the bed. "Well, if you don't mind, I think I could take a few hours of rest." He stated and tried to get into a better position. Dark stood up and walked to the closest chair. He sat down and took as good position as he could while closing his eyes.

"Yeah... Sounds like a good plan. Goodnight..." He whispered but opened his eyes quite soon. Link had calmed down and kept his eyes closed while waiting for falling asleep. Dark kept staring at him and was actually grateful that it didn't bother the Hero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: If you read this far, please leave a comment! Even anonymous reviews are accepted! I need at least two reviews until the next story will be up!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

I**N CASE YOU'RE INTERESTED:** I'm really wishing for pictures of my story. I don't care what your drawing skills are (you can check my DevArt page to know how crappy I am while drawing) but I really would love it if you drew a picture of your favorite part of my story. I accept from stick people pictures to works worthy of being shown in a museoum and everything in between! For everyone who tells that they'll draw a picture, I shall write a story. All I need is your fave charactes and bit of info. Also, if you don't want to come up with an idea for it but you have a picture that you have drawn and like it, I can write a story for the picture!  
**So, in short:** Your picture of one part of my story = a story from me with your ideas.  
There is **no deadline** for this and the more pictures you do, the more stories I'll write for you. Simple, right? I really hope for lots of pictures! =)  
**NOTE!** Write me either a PM or by doing a review reply. DON'T tell me what part you're drawing, just that you do draw a picture. I have DevianArt account, so if you do have such too, it'll be easy to send a link once it is done and uploaded. On other time, send me link by e-mail (can be found on my profile page) and I will send you review of it by here or by e-mail if you leave me your e-mail. In DA I can fave your work, on other sites I'll put the picture to my bookmaks. THANK YOU!


End file.
